


Now What?

by Janeway_74656



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway_74656/pseuds/Janeway_74656
Summary: What happened after that New Year's kiss?





	Now What?

"Happy New Year, Scully."

"Happy New Year, Mulder."

They walked out of the hospital together, his arm comfortably around her shoulders. 

Scully was stiff, the events of a few moments earlier replaying in her memory.

That was…weird.

He had kissed her. It wasn't anything passionate or hormonal. It was just…sweet. And awkward. She supposed she could make the argument that it was tradition to kiss someone on New Year's Eve, but the words "tradition" and "Mulder" did not belong in the same sentence.

They climbed into the car, Scully in the driver's seat. Automatically, she got onto the highway leading to his apartment. They rode in silence, the tires on the road their only music. Neither dared to be the first one to speak.

Mulder, on the other hand, knew what he wanted. He wanted her. Only her, for the rest of his life. They had been partners, best friends for so long. She knew him better than anyone, could finish his sentences, and at times, read his thoughts (or so he claimed). It felt right to take their relationship farther.

Scully wasn't so sure. She had been in relationships with co-workers before, and they had always ended badly. 

She felt at home with Mulder, felt like being with the X-Files and with the FBI was the right move for her and her career. 

Screwing up such a great thing was NOT in her plans.

Then again, nothing about the X-Files felt like a very good plan. 

They pulled up to his apartment. She parked the car, the unconsciously followed him through his door. She silently sat down on the couch, lost in her own mind.

"Penny for your thoughts? You've been pretty quiet since we left the hospital." He handed her a glass of water (Wait, did she ask for one?)

He sat down beside her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied quizzically.

"That…kiss." She practically spat out the word, like it was a bite of a poison apple.

"I think it's usually a New Years' custom," he joked.

"That's not what I mean, Mulder."

Mulder thought for a moment. "I don't know. It just felt…right. Wait, are you upset about it?"

Scully sighed. "Mulder, you are one of the most important people in my life. But if you want something more than friendship, I think we need to talk about it. Because…I'm not sure if that's what I want."

"Oh…"

Scully instantly regretted even saying anything. "No…listen-"

"I'm sorry. I guess, with everything we've been through, I just needed you to know."

"Know what?"

"How much I care about you." He took the untouched glass of water from her hands, taking both of hers' into his. "Scully, we have been through hell and back. Together. And there is no one else I'd rather have by my side. I don't care if it's romantic or not. I meant what I said. You make me a whole person."

He paused, letting his words wash over her.

"I've almost lost you so many times, Scully. I want the new year to be a renewal, another chance for me to show you that I don't ever want to lose you. That kiss just felt right. I don't know of a better way to explain it. It was a promise to you. To always be there for you. It was a promise to myself that I would do anything for you, Scully."

Scully's chin began to quiver. Wordlessly, she leaned in and rested her lips on his forehead. "I don't know what I'd do without you either, Mulder."

Together, they leaned against the back of the couch, his arm around her shoulders, her hand on his knee. They sat in companionable silence for a long time. Finally, Scully broke their reverie. "I just don't ever want this to change."

Mulder's heart dropped a little. He knew what she meant. She didn't want romantic involvement. She wanted Mulder the FBI partner and friend, not Mulder the…something more.

"And it won't," he whispered into her hair and she leaned against his shoulder. Silently, he added to himself…

"But that doesn't mean I won't wait forever for you."


End file.
